Happiness
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: "Dont worry,brother, all females are like this when on the birthing bed" Emma/Lachlan. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Lachlan MacRieve stared down at his lovely wife, placing the cool washcloth to her sweat-soaked brow. She screamed in pain, arching off the bed slightly.

When the pain finally faded a little, she snapped her silvery eyes to his worried ones, and glared at him.

"This," she hissed between gritted teeth, "Is all _your _fault!" she screamed at him. It was a moment later that she could speak again, but when she did, she continued her furious accusation. "If you would learn to keep that… that _thing _in your pants, then I wouldn't be like this!" she motioned a sharp claw to the front of his jeans.

Lachlan stared in disbelieve at his sweet little Emma, and then furrowed his eyebrows.

'_We made this decision together…'_ he thought. Garreth placed a warm hand on his brother`s shoulder and squeezed in reassuringly.

"All females on the birthing bed are like this. She apologize later." He informed him. Emma screeched in fury as another contraction wracked her small body. Lachlan took his eyes off of her face and looked down at her swollen stomach, full of their children.

_Twins._

A cry echoed through the room, and Emma laid back down, her eyes closing in relief as some of the pressure in her womb eased. The doctor held the child up, proudly declaring to the couple that they had a son.

Lachlan squeezed Emma`s hand as the second child started to kick its way out.

"Your doing fine." He whispered soothingly in her ear. Emma resisted the urge to spit something foul at him, and instead settled with squeezing the hell out of his hand. Her husband frowned and winced as he felt a few bones break. Then resisted the urge to slaughter his brother as he heard the lykae chuckle.

With one last scream, Emma pushed with all her might. Finally, the pain had ebbed, and in its place was the loud wail of the second child.

"It's a girl!" the doctor held the child up, a wide smile on her face. Lachlan grin wildly, kissed his wife on the cheek, and then stood up to hold his daughter. He cooed at the baby`s angelic face, rubbing his large palm gently over the baby`s blond fuzz.

"If you think your daughter is cute, look at your son." Garreth walked to Lachlan and showed him the bundle in his arms. Tears welled in the king`s eyes as he gazed at his children, happiness swelling his heart to a larger size.

Emma grunted from the hospital bed. "I'm the one who spent almost twenty-four hours in labor with them, so lemme see!"

The brother`s laughed and walked over to the bed. Garreth placed the boy in her arms, and whatever insult she was about to throw at her mate died in her throat when she looked into his wide, curious blue eyes.

"He's so handsome" she cooed, running a finger down his soft cheek. She looked at Lachlan, love and tears shining in her eyes. 

Lachlan nodded his head, the same feeling flowing through him. "I know." He whispered to her, voice hoarse from holding back tears.

_How can two children who caused me so much pain bring such happiness…?_


	2. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


	3. Important authors note

**Hey guys! Bet you thought that you would never hear from me again! Well, tada! Im back! Adult, graduated, and hoping to make a career as a writer. **

**A while back I went and made a new fanfic under the pen name I want to write under, Celia Wroth (BTW, I also blog under that name too), but never wrote anything. I was looking for fanfic to read and came across one of my old fanfics, and knowing its actually one of my good ones, I went through and read comments and now I want to cry. **

**It amazes me how much you guys love my work! So, if you see this message then you should know -**

**Im either CONTINUING this or REVISING AND REPOSTING this on my new fanfic account. I don't think I have the heart to delete this one because of all the awesome comments, but if you see a duplicate going around, just know it's me **

**And thanks again to the loyal readers waiting for my next story. I hope I can keep up my muse. **


End file.
